The Way it should have been
by We will never forget
Summary: Pre-Grey's Addek. When Derek was absent, they also have a fourteen year old


* * *

Summary: Pregreys. Addke. I do not own anything

Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd closed her eyes as she held the glass of wine in both of her hands. She was still wearing the dress that she picked out for her dinner date that she had planned with her husband. It was their anniversary; it was supposed to be something nice and a night just with the two of them. Yet he didn't show, he didn't even bather to call her and tell her he was going to be late. Addison sighed softly as she took another sip from the glass that was in her hands. Her marriage was going down and down, that's all that seemed to be happening. She wanted to talk to him about it, but couldn't, not yet. She was worried and possibly a bit scared; yes Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd was scared. She thought that her husband had stopped coming around as much but instead working because he stopped loving her and if she said anything then he would leave her and their daughter. Yes their daughter, their fourteen year old that meant more then anything did in the world. Abigail Grace Montgomery-Shepherd, but everyone called her Gracie. A smile came across Addison's face as she just thought of her daughter. Addison and Gracie were closer then ever, they were mother and daughter plus best friends. Gracie had Derek's brown hair, but she had Addison's blue eyes and attitude. Gracie was so much like her mother. That just reminded Addison that her daughter should be home soon. As if on cue the front door opened and then shut again

"Mommy? Are you home?"

Addison could hear the voice of her daughter call through the house. She couldn't help but smile even more then she had been a few minutes before. It didn't take long until she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen; she looked up and saw Gracie standing there not even two feet away. Gracie had her hair all curly, something Addison taught her when Grace was trying new hair styles, she had a mini skirt on with tights underneath and a tank top with her jean jacket on. She had her favorite mugs on, which she owned about a million of. Gracie took only one look at her mother and knew something was wrong, she could see that her mother's eye's were filled with tears even though she had a smile planted on her face. Gracie took a few steps forward, she knew what was wrong. She knew that today was her parents eleventh anniversary and by the looks of it her dad had missed it just like he had been missing everything recently. For just a moment her smile fell, she couldn't believe that her father was at the hospital when he should be at home with her mom, how could he? It just wasn't right. It took just a minute for Gracie to smile again, she wasn't going to get all upset at her dad when she had her mom to cheer up, nope that surely wasn't going to happen.

"There you are. What happened mom?"

Gracie asked softly as she just looked at her mom and sat down in the chair next to her. She took one look at the glass that was in her mom's hand and knew it was wine, or some kind of alcohol. She had come home to this more then once, her dad staying at the hospital for a stupid surgery and not showing up for her mom or something. Addison slowly turned her head and saw her daughter standing there. Part of her was grateful that her daughter was there and so concerned about her, but always part of her wished that she didn't have to always be the strong one. She was only fourteen and so mature already, Addison couldn't believe it. She gave her daughter a weak smile as she set her drink down, she knew her daughter hated it when she had even the slightest bit to drink, Gracie was always worried that something would happen and didn't like it at all. Addie reached her hand out as she ran it through her daughter's brown hair, messing her curly hair up just slightly, not that Gracie noticed at that moment

"Nothing. Its nothing Gracie. Did you have fun with Kylee?"

Gracie heard what her mother said and shook her head just a little bit. Not because she didn't have a good time but because she didn't believe her mom at all. She sighed softly as she went over to her mom and wrapped her up in a hug. She smiled softly as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her. Addison knew that Gracie was a smart girl and would read through this little white lie of her. As soon as she saw Gracie shake her head she knew that her daughter knew, or at least figured. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She still to this day couldn't believe that this little girl that was standing in front of her was her daughter. It was just unbelievable, still. Addison just smiled softly as she looked over at her daughter, and Gracie just smiled back, pulling away. Gracie grabbed the chair next to her mom and sat down.

"Yea, sure. It really looks like nothing. Did dad miss dinner?"

Gracie said while the first part was sarcasm the last sentence wasn't, she knew what her mother would be upset about tonight if she was upset at all. She had been worried even scared possibly. Her mother meant more to her then she would admit, she knew Addison knew that, and probably people that saw her when it was just them two, but still. She was a teenager and that meant that she acted like one. It might have been a good thing, or a bad thing, she wasn't quite sure. Addison just sighed softly as she heard her daughter's question. She felt like she was supposed to be protecting Gracie from getting hurt. But that didn't make sense, protecting her from getting hurt by her child's father not being there? It was possible, she knew it and Derek was never around, but was it right? She didn't think it was, he should be there, if not for her then for their child.

"No Sweetie, he didn't"

Addison said softly as she just looked over at her daughter and smiled softly. She got out of the chair that she was sitting at, she remembered that she had bought a cheesecake and hadn't even touched it. She cook it out of the fridge and grabbed two forks. This was just something that she did with her daughter whenever one of them were upset they would sit, eat some kind of junk food and just talk. The two of them. Just the thought of it brought a smile upon Addison's lips. She was so glad that she had a daughter, Gracie was more then she could have ever wished for, more then she could ever ask for. She wished that there was a way to tell the fourteen year old. What Addison didn't know what Gracie knew, she understood that her mother loved her, even her father, who wasn't around a lot anymore, well he wasn't around at all. Even when she was younger she understood her parents were surgeons and had demanding jobs, jobs that took a lot of their time. She didn't like it but she still was okay with it.

"I was thinking we could have some of this and watch some movie's like we used to"

Addison continued and smiled softly, as she saw Gracie nod. They both grabbed a fork at the same time and started at the cheesecake. Addison remembered the many times they did this, most of which wasn't because one of them were upset. More like they wanted to spend time together, just the two of them. It was always a lot of fun, they would bring a bunch of pillows and blankets into the living room; watch girly movies until they fell asleep. Those were always Addison and Gracie favorite thing that they did together, junk food, movies, mother and daughter time, it was always perfect. Addie loved spending time with her daughter, it couldn't have been better.

It didn't take long for them to get all the things for them to need a movie night. Addison was in the living room pulling out the couch and placing blankets and pillows around the living room. She laughed softly as she watched her daughter come running down the stairs. The fourteen year old know had her still girly hair up in a pony tail, she had her pink girly JP's on. Gracie smiled softly as she looked over at her mom, she felt lucky. Her mom actually had a great style and she could let her mom pick out of clothes if she wanted to, well most of the time. She saw her mom's hair was messy, but not that messy, the red made it stand out, her mother was really pretty.

"Sex and the city?"

Gracie asked as she looked over at her mom and went over to grab the first disk to one of the old seasons. Sex and The City was her favorite TV show and she loved it, whenever she could she would always watch as many episodes as she could. The young teenager laughed softly as she saw her mom nodding a bit and then put the movie into the DVD player. She turned around and basically ran to the couch jumping down, landing in a sitting position on the couch. She laughed softly and leaned against her mother as she started to watch the s how. Ever since Gracie was about two years old they would stay in and watch movies, it started with Gracie getting sick and moved to either when one of them had a bad day or when they just wanted to spend time together

Addison and Gracie had both fallen asleep as they were watching the TV show, both laying on the couch and not in positions that looked to be the most comfortable. Addison woke up when she heard the front door open, she looked over at the clock and saw it was just after 3am. Quickly she went into the front room, there she saw her husband locking the door. She watch as he put away his bag and jacket. Her arms folded across her chest. She noticed that he looked exhausted, even as mad with him as she was she became the concerned wife

"Derek..."

Addie said softly, she wasn't about to stand here and just wait for her husband to see her. As Derek turned around, he knew what she was going to say, she had tried and tried again to talk to him about the hours that he was putting in at the hospital. He was too exhausted, at the moment to even have this conversation with her. It was just like every time he came home, of course it was ususally after 3am that he finally did come, if at all.

"Addison not now"

Derek mumbled as he walked passed her into the living room. He saw Gracie curled up in bed and just watched her for a moment. He didn't realize how much he was hurting Addison and Gracie, he still didn't now. Addison just followed him and watched as he watched their sleeping daughter, she wished he hadn't stopped there, because if they were to fight, like they always did she would probably wake up from it. That wasn't something that she really wanted to do.

"No Derek, we need to talk now. I know you arn't seeing what your doing or who your hurting most"

Addison said as she turned to look at her husband. She wasn't about to tell him he was hurting their daughter by not being there, even if it was true. She couldn't even count the times that Gracie had been upset because her father hadn't been at an event or because she wasn't able to see him because Derek was at the hospital

"Addison..."

Derek said, he didn't want to have this conversation with her not ever, and she knew it. She didn't say anything but both of them saw as Gracie started to wake up slowly. She thought she heard her father, but wasn't sure. She tiredly rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. When she saw her father a bright smile came accross her face as she ran over to him, giving him a big hug. This was what she always did whenever she saw him, since it wasn't a lot that he was around. She didn't like it but never once would she tell him about it.

"Daddy"

Gracie said softly. They could both see the bright smile that was now on their child's face. That alone made Derek smile softly, it was like Gracie was now wide awake, which was suprising since she ususally took forever to wake up. Derek just hug his daughter back and smiled softly

"Hey princess, why don't you go upstairs for me for just a bit I need to talk to your mom for a moment"

Okay so I know this was short they will hopefully get longer. Review they make me wanna write (:


End file.
